The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to power generation units and, more particularly, to systems and devices for controlling electrical generators.
Power generation units generally provide alternating current to a power grid at a nominal frequency (e.g., 50 Hz or 60 Hz). At times, however, the power grid frequency may become disturbed and may vary from the nominal frequency. Such frequency disturbances may occur, for example, when power generation units are unexpectedly added or removed from a power grid, or when a load connected to the power grid is unexpectedly added or dropped. To maintain power grid stability, power generation units may respond to a frequency disturbance by increasing or decreasing power output accordingly. For example, if the change in power grid frequency passes a threshold known as a dead band frequency (e.g., a minimum frequency change), individual power generation units may perform a primary frequency response, increasing or decreasing the amount of power generated by each power generation unit proportionally to the change in frequency. Since different power generation units may have different capabilities and characteristics, some power generation units may rapidly change the output power in response to the frequency change, while other power generation units may respond more slowly. Further, while the ultimate target power contribution of a power generation unit for a frequency response may be controlled, the power delivery time, rate, and shape may be uncontrolled. In addition, to maintain the stability of the power grid, some grid operators may be regulated to provide a specific power output over time in response to a power grid frequency disturbance, which may preclude the use of power generating units that provide primary frequency responses that do not match the regulations.